


Contrary and Complimentary

by AisforInterval



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisforInterval/pseuds/AisforInterval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yin and Yang of our two favorite assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrary and Complimentary

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually intended to be a t-shirt design, and I started it WAY back in September, but only finished it today because of the 9th LoM anniversary.


End file.
